Soul eater weapon and meister united
by Hover cactus 9000
Summary: Now reunited with his weapon when Ni's father a male witch attacks the fight begins now!..Sequel to fight night
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ni's pov

I held my weapon Reena close,we had begun Kishin hunting a week ago,we had two eggs so far

"Remember this Kishin has absorbed three eggs."Reminded Reena

"Yeah yeah,"I replied dodging a swipe from its claws it was an ugly thing that looked like a spider with wings and a pair of huge claws.I charged ducking,diving and sliding past its strikes I slashed off 3 legs from each side and watched it roll around,me and my weapon meanwhile in hysterics at the pitiful display.I lifted Reena and delivered the final blow,the Kishin exploded into a bright light,I allowed Reena to devour the Kishin Souls,to my surprise she pulled her shirt up to check if she was getting fat when she lifted it a bit to far...I screamed blood exploding out of my nose,it proplelled me around like a renegade rocket

"OI!"Yelled Reena

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!"I screamed it appeared she had taken a leaf out of Maka's book because she was holding a book on the history of weapons,she needed to improve her random book generator!

*a few hours later*

It was close to midnight and me and Reena were on our first date since my full recovery,I had gotten changed into my best tux and even a pair of black trousers along with a pair of black gloves,we weren't going on an ordinary date after all how many boys took their girlfriends to a fight club for their first date?We had been winning big and still were,todays fights were tag team and naturally we had teamed night concluded with me and Reena snuggling down watching a movie,she fell asleep and I soon drifted into an all familiar nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal pov

It started as a little boy floating a tank full of green liquid

"This is our super solider it has increased stregnth,speed,expanded wavelength and high endurance,"a scientist said to his future Mum and Dad"His name is Ni,"he finished as they signed the papers to take the child changed again revealing his parents silently arguing in the car

"I'm not turning our son into a weapon!"Said his mum

"He's a ticking time bomb best let it go off earlier,"his dad changed again,it was christmas eve little Ni Saga sat in his mothers lap his father was out on one of his nightly bar visits her head snapped up when she heard wheels on gravel.

"Ni quickly,get to bed,"

Ni rushed upstairs into his plain bedroom and threw on his pajamas he heard the door burst open,he heard his mother screaming as his father abused her physically and screams stopped as his father walked into his room,he hit him and dragged him into the car he began to drive

"Daddy where's mummy?"The little boy whined

"SHUT UP!"His father roared slapping him hard

The boy began to cry and his father sped up yelling SHUT UP SHUT UP repeatidly he unbuckled the childs seat belt and kicked oped the looked into his childs eyes and pushed him out right into a lamp the boy awoke it was raining and he was drenched in blood when a car pulled up and a pair of gloved hands reached out to woke up again to see a Doctor with a giant screw poking out of his head,he looked down on him and nice doctor took him to a small house and made a few calls,a few minutes later another Doctor looked after him.

Ni's pov

I woke up to a pair of comforting blue eyes I was drenched with sweat my black eyes met hers,she must of woken up whilst I was asleep,

"I need to tell you something."I whispered I told her my dreams and about how my Dad is still alive how he killed my mother and finally how I'm a test tube reamined emotionless to the end she pulled me into a hug and I gently fell asleep into another deep sleep.

A/N Awwwww sooo cute,we that's all for today folks if you didn't understand Ni was meant to be a super solider/human weapon his parents argued his drunkard father abused him and his mother until he kills her throws Ni out of a car and Doctor Stein finds him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ni's pov

*Christmas eve*

I shuddered in an hour my mother will be dead and my Dad will throw me out a speeding car into a lamp placed her hand on mine,she knew how I was feeling I smiled at her,she smiled back

"I've had an idea,"I told her"Let's invite everyone over tomorrow for a dinner,even Shinigami-sama,"

"How does he eat?"Reena asked

"Dunno,"I replied.I grabbed some coke and egg-nog off the side"choose."I asked Reena she pointed to egg-nog,I laughed and poured two large glasses I set them down and put the TV on we decided on watching Christmas classics such as a Christmas christmas tree looked amazing thanks to Reena I began to drink my egg-nog.

Soul's pov

She was asleep on my shoulder me and Maka had just eaten a dinner cooked by Blair which consisted of fried fish and wine,I think she tried to seduce me so I'd make out with her because alls I could taste was began to snore she seriously looked so cute and not so "Say the wrong thing and I'll leave a book imprinted in your skull"Maka shifted and opened her eyes

"Hey Soul I'm going to bed,"

"Alright goodnight,"I replied

"Night,"She muttered

I decided I'd retire to my room as well I turned the TV off said night to Blair and went to is Christmas day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Christmas day!*

Ni's pov

The sounds of twittering birds reached my ears it was christmas morning and it was 10 am we had gone to bed at 11:30 pm,I peered out my door looks like Reena isn't awake yet I snuck her presents out of my wardrobe and put them under the tree I then walked back into my room.I sat on my bed reading a book when the door opened and Reena walked in wearing a santa suit carrying a sack on her

"Merry christmas,"she giggled,she saw my expression

"OH SHIT!"She screamed as blood exploded from my nose splattering the walls,her head peeped up from behind the foot of my bed

"I'll clean it up,"I murmured I got off the bed and walked into the lounge I handed Reena hers,she opened it to reveal a diamond necklace the diamonds were blue she gently moved forward and kissed me,she gave me hers which was a new pair of glothes which were blue with white opened the rest of our gifts and decided to start on the Christmas Dinner.

Maka's pov

I woke up to the sound of pounding feet and Soul smashing the hell out of more door yelling GET UP TINY TITS ITS CHRISTMAS!I burst out laughing he was just like a kid again waking his parents up at six so he could open his presents I pulled on my reindeer jumper and walked into the living toom,Soul was in his pyjamas still he sat cross-legged bouncing up and down,

"Hang on Soul,"I giggled he looked kinda cute when he's excited"I need the camera,"

"Hurry up."Soul moaned,his phone began to buzz,he grabbed it and read the message

"We've been invited to Christmas dinner with Ni and Reena,"Informed Soul

"Shall we go?"I asked

"Hell yeah he took a bullet into the heart,its the least we could do,"He replied.I began to take pictures of him holding his new gifts when he reached the one from Ni,he hesitated but opened it anyway set in foam casing sat a combat picked it up and from the handle came a piece of paper it read

"Hahaha you thought this is your gift,you'll get your tonight,"once Soul reached the bottom it popped so did the beutifull necklace he'd given to 's eyes grew huge he was hoping for that knife,"Not cool."He whimpered

"Let's get ready to go!"I said after opening my gifts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ni's pov

There was a knocking at the door,

"Reena can you get that?"I asked her

I heard the door open and Reena saying merry christmas,I stuck my head out the kitchen door and yelled merry christmas to Soul and Maka

"Your early,"I said"You get to watch me cook the chicken,the three walked in to a drawer I pulled a pair of knuckle dusters

"No!"Cried Reena as I punched a hole in it to pull the guts out,I washed my hands and started the oven

"So did you to get my gift?"I laughed Soul's eyes grew huge again and he nodded

"There in the lounge,"I indicated Soul shot into the Maka stayed

"Your good at cooking,"she told me

"Thanks I take off after my mother,"I replied my voice cracking

"Do you want anything to drink?"I asked desperate to hide my sadness.I handed her a large selection of drinks."Can you do me a favour and put thesse bottles of drink in the lounge,"

*Several hours later i skipped up to the meal*

Everyone sat down Kid,Liz,Patty,Daisuke,Blackstar,Tsubaki,Soul,Maka and Reena.I looked at my clothes

"I'm going to get some clean clothes on,"I told them,I put on a white shirt and a pair of black began to eat our meal talking about school and other rubbish when another knock sounded at the door,I looked at Reena who glared at me but never the less she opened the door I heard voices

"Ni there's someone here to see you,"I got up confused and walked down the hall.

There in the doorway stood the face that would haunt me for the rest of my life...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ni's pov

"Hello Dad,"I said not bothering to hide my disgust

"Now now don't blow up,I only came to see my son on Christmas!"He smirked

Reena's eyes widened I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly

"Dad this is my girlfriend and weapon Reena,"Renna nodded to the disgusting excuse of a human,he stepped into the house

"Guys there's someone I'd like you to meet!"I yelled down the hall

"Everyone this is my Dad!"I said noticing Soul and Daisukes stares,Soul hands became fists,I had blurted it out when I was drunk a month or so ago,

I introduced him to everyone

"I'll get desert,"I exclaimed standing up I grabbed Everyone's dishes and walked into the kitchen,I heard feet behind me I looked behind me Soul stood in the doorway holding a dish I used to serve the turkeys."I hate him,"I growled digging in the draw for my knuckle dusters before slipping them into my pocket he patted my shoulder

"It'll be fine,perhaps he's only here for a visit."I shook my head before carrying all the deserts into the dining room to everyone laughing at my Dads stories about me,he'd just started about my first time at the beach when I snapped

"Dad I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get out!"I said rising from my seat,everyone stopped laughing and stared,

"You never came to the beach with me,you was getting drunk at the bar,oh and did you tell them how you beat her for taking me outside the concealment of the house?"My anger was building almost everyone rose out of their seats their partners transforming into weapons,he withdrew a card from his pocket and tossed it to me."When you want me to withdraw that secret power from you,"He smiled

"I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation Mr Saga!"Said Kid pointing Liz and Patty directly at both his eyes

"I'm stronger than everyone at this table right now!"He laughed

"Let's test then shall we!"Said Soul who had spikes coming out his back arms and legs

He turned away and began to walk away

"Your a wimp!"Yelled Blackstar he turned anger in his eyes,he waved and Tsubaki's wavelength shattered she went back into human form and slammed into the waved his hand again,Blackstars arms and legs were disabled causing him to fall walked out of the door,I sighed and walked into the bathroom without even bolting the door I slid down the door tears falling from my eyes into my lap,why did he have to show up? The door opened and Reena slipped in,she sat down next to me and hugged me

"Star and Baks are going to the infirmary,"She informed me,I stood up and opened the door Reena followed everyone looked at me,I told them how I was a human weapon made for the sole purpose of winning wars,about how my father abandoned me after killing my mother and about my lion tattoo.I reached down to Star and Tsubaki,my wavelength boosted as lion energy pumped through my arms,I placed one arm on Stars arm and another one on Baks stomach,my energy pumped into them,Blackstars limbs became loose and Tsubakis eyes opened,

"You know if you'd told us we wouldn't of thought any diffrent of you,"Said Kid sounding annoyed,

"Where are you going?"Demanded Reena

I sighed"To visit my old man!"Despite their protests I walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ni's pov

I looked at the card it said he would meet me at the industrial district two medics ran up the stairs beside me

"Top floor,"I murmured waving upwards they nodded and continued up,I walked past an ambulance at the bottom I kept walking.I dug into my pockets for my gloves from Reena I put them on electric buzzed through them the skulls giving me power,I walked along the path that had been coated it glass due to vandals.I finally reached it I looked around pipes came out of a dilapidated refinery,there was a buzzing noise a blue light appeared in front of me out of it my Dad floated up and grinned

"Have you come for our little research project,"I hissed angrily and took a step forward I bowed my head in grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the building.

Soul's pov

Star and Baks had just been directed to a ambulance to be checked out for long-lasting damage Reena was apologizing to Kid for Ni Maka stood next to me she looked at my eyes

"Don't go,"She said"Please Soul,"She begged giving me the puppy dog eyes,I sighed Reena stopped talking to Kid and walked to the door

"Me and Kid are gonna stop him from getting killed,"Informed Reena we followed her out the door and down the stairs.I walked through the door Maka gasped and fell to her knees

"Maka what's wrong?"I cried

"Mal-e w-w-witch,"She breathed

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up

"I'll show you to them,"She said we began to sprint until we came to the industrial area of the city.

Ni's pov

I screamed my Dads fingers where on my temple electricty buzzing through them my brain was hurting it burned like a fire,he laughed

"Almost there,"He said he was enjoying it

He removed his fingers when a large bang sounded I fell to the ground coughing I looked up Maka had broken through the roof with a transformed blocked it with his hand and grabbed the weapon with a flick of his wrist he threw Maka and Soul into a large tube filled with water

"Not cool!"Yelled Soul he went into his human form,he shook Maka but she wouldn't wake up

I rose up he looked at me,Reena grabbed my hand and transformed I went into my stance.

"Your gonna wish you never made me,"I growled he opened his arms wide

"You'll be begging me to kill you when I'm gone with you,"

I smiled

"Now thoose are fighting words,"I giggled as my eyes became that deep evil crimson...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ni's pov

My laugh echoed around the factory I punched my evil father hard knocking him through the wall it broke like glass,black lines covered my entire body I put my hand out in front of me and the same black lines shot out of my palm like Medusa's vector arrow.I felt something warm cover the left side of my face it was my own blood my shoulder had a knife made of golden energy the black spears retracted into my arm,he must of used a shadow body technique,it multiplied in the air then pointed towards pointed towards me I cartwheeled backwards as the knifes hit the ground,I started laughing a orb full of darkness swirled in his palm he shot it at me,it hit me square in the chest it exploded I staggered.I charged at him leaping up and bringing Reena up to strike I swung her around to cut him in two I stopped floating in midair,Kid came running behind him ready to blow his brains out when my father conjured a sword out of the air Kid blocked the swing with Liz and used Patty to blast him repeatdley

"Reena human form now!"I yelled as a light came out of my partner,she looked at the cloud of smoke that cleared away he didn't have a single scratch on him he grinned at Kid who was aiming his guns at him and continued firing all the shots appeared to be off shot his magic was to strong until he finally fired directly at the face,the shot exploded on contact but he still black lines on my body began to change and join together my skin turned as black as the void my body became mobile again,I smashed my fist into his face and started a barrage of punches and kicked I ended it by firing a black beam of electricty and my Soul Wavelength,I was an animal not a blasted him I heard him groaning its working he could be obliverated in a while when I stopped he looked even more evil with a laugh he called

"Satoshi come and kill your dear old brother,"He called.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kid's pov

Out of the over factory came a little boy of eleven years old weilding two arm blades the black silouhette vanished and a bloodied Ni stood there

"I'm not fightning my own little brother!"He yelled but his brother had better ideas,he attacked but Ni just kept dodging

I pointed the girls at Ni's dad

"What is your actual name?"I asked

"My name is Hotari,"He said

"Doesn't your name mean darkness and despair?"I replied but he had already swung his sword I strafed sideways the blade only gently touching me I started firing at him he deflected the shots and punched with his spare hand,I knocked it aside and retaliated with a flip kick Hotari created a wall which he contolled with a series of complicated hand motions,I heard a large crack my leg had broken I began to retreat tears of pain welling in my eyes.

"KID!"I heard Maka yell she ran up beside my holding weilding her scythe,she spun it around her a couple of times and prepared to fight laugh echoed eriely around us

"Kiiiiiddddddddd,"Cried Patty

I smiled at her when I noticed something one part of our foe had one red eye and the other was purple.

"YOU UNSYMMETRICAL SCUM YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"I yelled firing ten dozen shots at him each hitting him and knocking him back a step he blocked Makas strikes dodging back every now and

"Kid we'll take it from here,"Maka started to run towards him whilst I could rest my shattered leg,she dodged and blocked his black sword strikes she did a couple of acrobatic strikes but she was becoming desperate every time she attacked they would be wilder to the point she would strike so wide she would be an easy target.I looked over at Ni he was cut and bleeding Satoshi was beggining to annoy him he grabbed his neck with one hand the other one buzzing with electric,

"I'm not going to hurt my little brother,"He said throwing him down as a large bang sounded Ni fell down chocking,blood was coming out of his side he had blasted his own brother with his arm-blades now I realize they are multi-purpose weapons supposedly arm gun screamed as Hotari grabbed her head and slammed it into his knee he gathered an orb of powerful magic in his palm Hotari thrust his orb into my friends chest with a soft splat blood flew all over the floor and up the walls...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ni's pov

I gasped as my father pushed the orb of magic deep into my stomach tearing my flesh and splashing blood everywhere Maka bounced along the ground dirt covering her green tank top,Soul transformed into a human and stopped Maka from having her back torn to shreds by a window.I didn't do it for no reason Reena was in her weapon form and I was slicing down from his neck stopping halfway down,

"Soul resonance!"My eyes flew open as my Soul Wavelength matched Reena' sword thinned and lengthened the blade split into several more blades then dropped fast each blade breaking through his body his eyes widened in shock

"Let's see who the weak one is now!"Blood poured out of my mouth,my evil fathers body broke apart and a purple soul hovered in front of us I fell to my knees coughing blood I felt a warm feeling on my hand Reena was siting next to me holding my hand tight

"Reena take the soul,eat it!"My life support the lion symbol was broken tears fell from her eyes when she saw that I was swallowed the soul tears still falling when yells could be heard from behind she turned Spirit,Stein and a group of medics a small group ran over to eyes closed but I have to keep them open because if I do I could never wake up again!A sharp pain came from my neck when they inserted a sedative into me to keep me from waking up during a surgery,before I passed out I saw tears pouring down from her eyes she grabbed my hands put me into an ambulance and onto a stretcher every part of me fighting to stay awake but eventually sleep over took my and darkness covered my vision...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soul's pov

Maka and I walked down the hallway towards Kid's room in his mansion,after they had taken Ni away Kid was taken to be patched up and door was already opened when they arrived so they walked in to see Kid laying on the bed reading a book with a large number eight on it

"Hey Kid,"Maka said

"Hey guys,"He yawned

"We bought you some gifts,"Chimed Maka putting a bouquet of fresh flowers and some chocolates onto his bedside table."Thanks,I noticed you made the flowers exactly symmetrical,"Maka and I both sighed Kids obssession with symmetry was annoying at times"Kiiiidddddddd-kuuuuuunnnnnnnnn~"

Cried Patty

"Yeah Patty,"Replied Kid

"We bought you a ornament shaped like an eight!"She waved a marble number eight in his face,Kid's eyes lit up he hugged it like a baby

"Well we'll see you later then..."We turned and charged out the door desperate to avoid Kid's symmetrical seizure.

Ni's pov

When my eyes opened my stomach was burning and the room was dark I was surronded by four men I felt darkness cover my vision and a sharp pain in my wrist.I have the feeling they are not doctors.

A/N:its almost the ennnnnndddd!But there will be one to two prologues.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ni's pov

When I awoke I wasn't in the hospital anymore I was in a dimly lit room surronded by four people wearing white they all had the same expressions,hate.I looked up from my place tied to a chair"Your safe now don't panic,"Said the center man softly"I'm Luca the owner of this facility we brought you here to run some...tests."He choose his words carefully as though he was trying to soothe a child

"Why am I tied up?"I hissed baring my teeth

"We don't want you to run away after all your still recovering,"He laughed two of the men moved forwards and untied the ropes digging into my wrists and shins several thin trickles of blood came from my raw skin

"Don't worry the pain will go in a while,"Luca thinking I kicked out at the nearest smaking him into the wall and stepped forward to kick Luca to smash his smug face into the floor and wall when a strong pair of hands grabbed me from behind and the horrifiying pinch of a sedative took me under once more...

Makas pov

Everyone was chattering in the lounge I stood there thinking of how I could tell them the news...Not even Soul knew even though we had talked about it but I wanted him to know at the same time as everyone else it'll be one of the most beautiful surprises for anyone.I smiled and a loose relaxed giggle escaped my lips we had truimphed over a male witch without getting torn apart."Hey Maka what you doing in here everyones in the lounge why are you holed up in here?"He frowned at her I merely shrugged but followed him to everyone chattering about pretty much anything that came to and Tsubaki had fully recovered and their wavelength had apparentley shattered but all was fixed and good,Soul yelled something about tea but I was to caught up in my thoughts to even bother replying.I took a sip of the sweet tea it was warm and I felt like after everyone was done with their teas I would inform them of my surprise I waited patiently noticing how Blackstar had shut the hell up for once it was peacefull."I need to tell you guys something,"Everyone titlted their heads at me

"Well umm its kinda you kno-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"Screamed Blackstar

"I'm pregnant,"I smiled

A/N:Helllloooo everybody its me again I was thinking of doing a fic based off of to the moon by Pewdiepie I mean he rocks pm or review your thoughts to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Prolouge

Ni's pov

"Please no more,"I begged I screamed as thousands of bullets blasted my blood everywhere

"We need to finish the tests or if you can tell us what those black veins on your arms and legs are,"Lucas voice echoed from a microphone in the corner of the room,I struggled but my arms and legs were chained to a solid metal bullets began to rain into me my Soul Wavelength formed into thrity-five arms they cooconed around me blocking all the bullets,they fell to the ground with soft clinks

"Take him back to his cell,"Lucas echo sounded again two men walked into the large hall and undid the bonds in order for them to drag me to my a dull thud they threw me down onto the hard ground of the cell I sat up and bowed my head ever since my Dad had blasted a hole in my stomach things had gone from bad to worse he had been taken to be tested on by Luca for two weeks,they had practised electrics on me shot me and injected me with all kinds of crap.I was crying for being weak for allowing them to experiment on me but I will escape one day I will kill them all and go back to my friends and little brother in Death City...

Makas pov

Everyone stared at me I had just told them I was pregnant hey were all gob smacked apart from Soul who seemed a little bit akward that he didn't know

"Who's the father?"Asked Kid tilting his head left in confusion

"Soul of course!"I smiled he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek

"So when did you to-"Blackstar was cut off by a book being slammed into his skull

"That's for me and Maka to know how long anyway?is it a boy or girl?"He persisted

"I've been for a week and I don't know,"I sighed

"Well its good news because I've got enough money to renovate the house so its suitable for a baby!"Everyone cheered and laughed

"But there's one question why did you keep the realtionship secret?"Asked Liz after she had gently hugged Maka

"Well I don't really know we was quite busy,"I smiled we had finished everything was done everyone went home,I helped Soul dismantle my bed so using our special attachable beds we could move into his room together we finally got into bed Soul wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me I snuggled deep into his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
